Vαмpιяєs
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Vαmpiros. Seres de bellezα αbsolutα, inmortαles y bebedores de sαngre humαnα. Por esto ultimo los humαnos debemos αlejαrnos de ellos pero, ¿que pαsα si te enαmorαs de uno?One-shots/HitsuHinα/IchiRuki/IshiHime/ByαkuyαxOcc, tαlvez GinRαn ¡Pαsen α Leer!


Eran las 11:45 PM, faltan 15 minutos para la media noche y aun no llego a casa. Me había entretenido en casa de mi mejor amiga Rukia y se me hizo demasiado tarde, ahora mi madre va a matarme! Aparte ella ya no pudo acompañarme y regreso yo sola. No tengo miedo, pero siento que debería tenerlo, tal vez es por el maldito silencio sepulcral que hay o por el hecho de que siento que vienen siguiéndome. "Debo darme prisa o si no me mataran en casa!" pensé, y seguido de eso escuche pasos. Me detuve en seco para ver si escuchaba otro paso y correr, pero como nada paso, concluí que mi imaginación estaba jugando conmigo.

-No deberías andar sola tan tarde- dijo una atractiva y fría voz masculina. De nuevo me paralicé y espere a escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

-Es muy, peligroso...-dijo sensualmente detrás de mi, oliendo mi cuello. Había llegado hasta a mi y yo nisiquiera lo sentí llegar, tal vez sea por el nerviosismo que sentía pero, hubiera jurado que estaba a mas de 5 metros de mi. Con el cabello de mi nuca erizado, intente voltear y mi cuerpo fue moviéndose poco a poco, hasta ver de reojo al dueño de esa exquisita voz. Era un chico mas o menos de 18 años, de unos ojos color azul aguamarina preciosos pero fríos y sin expresión, de cabello color blanco puro, piel casi igual de blanca que su cabello y de una altura mayor a la mía. Era la cosa mas hermosa que yo había visto en mi vida, sus facciones eran de verdad imposibles, dignas de un dios, todo el era un sueño y, pasara lo que pasara no quería despertar. Cuando estuve totalmente frente a el admirándolo, me miro a los ojos por un momento y después me dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, se te fue el habla?-y rió sarcásticamente

-No, no, p...perdón, es que...- fue todo lo que pude decir, ya que me sentía cohibida por la forma en que me miraba.

-Siento haberte asustado, pero era necesario decirte que hay muchos peligros de noche para una chica como tu, y me incluyo- me dijo amenazante.

-¿Cómo que clase de peligros?- pregunte nerviosa.

-No te podría explicar- me contesto-vete antes de que sea tarde y no te fíes de nadie, menos de mi- diciendo esto dio la vuelta y se fue en sentido contrario al mío. Yo me quede donde estaba y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Las palabras de ese chico no me habían asustado en absoluto y mi cuerpo camino solo, siguiéndolo. Una parte de mi me decía que huyera de el, pero otra me decía que lo siguiera y esta era mas fuerte. Al darse cuente de que lo seguía, se detuvo y volteo sonriendo de forma maravillosa y de sus labios sobresalían sus colmillos extrañamente mas largos de lo normal. Camino dirigiéndose para conmigo y cuando estuvo frente a mi yo agache la mirada, pero el me alzo la cara poniendo un dedo debajo de mi barbilla. Su tacto era bastante frió, pero me agradaba. Al mirar mi expresión maravillada ante su presencia, sonrió con arrogancia y me dijo:

-Haz caído, te dije que te fueras, pero ahora es demasiado tarde...- cuando termino de hablar, alzo mas mi cara pero con dirección hacia la suya para que nuestros labios se encontraran y me beso. El beso me tomo por sorpresa y solo me deje llevar por el, ya que mi voluntad se redujo nada cuando sus labios tocaron los míos. El empezó besándome dulcemente, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta hacerlo apasionadamente. Al pasar el tiempo que se me hacia eterno, sentí como sus frías manos iban recorriendo mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Dejo de besarme lo labios y bajo hasta mi cuello, que olía extasiado. Su dulce aliento recorría mi cuello y su lengua lo saboreaba lentamente. Se me estaba olvidando que de este dios yo no conocía nada, nisiquiera su nombre y dejaba que el me besara, mas olvidaba todo eso cuando me tomaba de la cintura y me presionaba fuertemente contra el, como si tuviera miedo de que yo me fuera. Con el éxtasis que sentía, apenas y escuche lo que me susurro al oído:

-Ahora me perteneces. Eres mía y no dejare que te vallas-

-¿Qué?- le conteste confundida y algo asustada.

-Esto no dolerá...- fue todo lo que me dijo antes de sentir los colmillos que había visto antes traspasando la piel de mi cuello. No se yo era masoquista, pero el dolor que me causaba su mordida era muy placentero, aunque si muy doloroso. De repente, la vista se me empezó a nublar y mi cuerpo perdía fuerza, fue como comprendí que el estaba drenándome la vida.

-Buenas noches, Momo- dijo y fue lo ultimo que escuche de el antes de que me besara con sus labios llenos de mi sangre roja y fresca, y de perder la conciencia...

* * *

Como veran, este es mi primer one-shot vampirico HitsuHina! Ojala les guste, yo quede muy conforme con el aunque es corto jajah! Ok queridas(os) lectores(as) me despido, y haber si avanzo mas rapido con estos one-shots que con los otros, es que mi inspiracion no ha estado muy buena estos dias, lo que he escrito estaba fatal y no era digno de publicar, asi que me disculpo por atrazarlo mucho ¡odio los fics o one-shots incompletos! asi que por eso me esforzare vaLe? ahora sin mas por el momento, me despido.

~MariLy'Uchiha Hitsugaya (& muchos apellidos mas jaja!)


End file.
